


[Podcast cover art] Be The Serpent (ep. 10)

by yue_ix



Category: Be The Serpent (Podcast)
Genre: Caduceus is the shipname, Cover Art, Other, Podcast Cover Art, based on Episode 10: Extravaganza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: Cover art for the podcastBe The Serpent: a podcast of extremely deep literary merit. Based on Episode 10: Extravaganza.Macey: We have decided. Freya’s daemon is two snakes attempting to have a threesome with a stick.





	[Podcast cover art] Be The Serpent (ep. 10)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a delightful exchange from Episode 10: Extravaganza, which encapsulates the hosts very well, and goes about like this:
>
>> A: Ohhh! [In a His Dark Material AU] Snakes would potentially be associated with doctors because of the whats-its-thing. The thing.
>> 
>> F: Yes. The caduceus.
>> 
>> M: It’s a STICK, listen, listen, don’t take this from me, Freya, it’s a stick with a snake on it that doctors wave at people and then that’s how medicine happens.
>> 
>> F: Yes. (...) But if you see two snakes wrapped around one another they’re probably having sex, so this kind of…
>> 
>> M: Oh no...
>> 
>> F/A in unison: threesome.
>> 
>> M: We have decided. Freya’s daemon is two snakes attempting to have a threesome with a stick.
> 
> I had to do it. This quickly flew away from its [original concept sketch](http://yue-ix.parakaproductions.com/podcast/audioart/betheserpent-wip.jpg). 

**Author's Note:**

> Look. My tumblr has been (rightly) flagged as NSFW, my Twitter is locked, Discord is Too Much, and I forgot how to create thumbnails for journals; I just don't know where to post my crack porn anymore. So. Here we are. Creating a new fandom tag. I would like to thank the Serpents, the Scribes and everyone else on the Discord for this step in the _Be The Serpent_ fandom. 
> 
> Double thanks to the Scribes for providing us with transcript of every single episode, which allowed me to c/p lines to use as summary. I cannot fathom any other way to explain this.


End file.
